Dragon Slayers
by FlameDragonHime
Summary: Dragon Slayers are Fiore's hottest band with lead singer and guitarist Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez and Gajeel Redfox. Join Lucy and gang as they go through the excitement of having the band at their school! Did I mention the talent show? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Hiro Mashima does. Nalu Gruvia Gale Jerza etc
1. Chapter 1

Having a crush on a celebrity is so unfair! I mean, the chances of you meeting them is pfftt. Concerts don't really count because they're on stage, being the hot, confident and awesome people they are, while your stuck in a crowd of millions, screaming so load you fear you'll become deaf..

Then, if your lucky enough to get a signature, before hand your thinking your gonna be cool and funny. But... you sound like a squeaking, stuttering pansy. Not to mention creepy as eff. Sometimes people say the weirdest things. Let me give you an example real quick.

"H-hi... I'm... um... oh god. I'm your biggest fan. I l-know all your songs a-and I have posters of you all over my r-room. I LOVE YOU! You should go on or Wattpad. My name is I'mYourBiggestFan111. I w-wrote a few stories about us! Ha... Haha..."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"Right. Well it was nice meeting you um, whatever your name is. Here's your signature. Bye bye now!... Phew.

And scene. Straight up this happens.

If I met my crush *cough*Natsu Dragneel*cough* I bet I would be really silent then go hyperventilate in the corner. Most likely.

Well guys, that's all for this weeks blog. I hope you liked it and I'll see you next week. Don't forget to review and like! Arigatou mina.

CelestialMage over and out

Clicking the upload button, Lucy leaned back into her cozy arm chair at her desk. Lucy was your average seventeen year old girl. She had silky, medium-length, beautiful golden hair that was usually down or in pigtails. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown that held kindness and strength. She had a very curvy and sexy figure that gained her a decent amount of attention from the opposite sex. Lucy was bubbly, fun and very intelligent. She loved music, arts, constellations and books. But don't get on her bad side . She knows karate. She wasn't a social outcast or popular. She was just there.

Her eyes drifted to the TV where a recording of Dragon Slayers being interviews was playing. She couldn't help but sigh dreamily when a certain pink-haired make replied with a witty comment. He was-

A beep from her phone broke her focus, telling her a chatroom was open for her and her besties. Levy, Erza and Juvia.

CelestialMage: Hey guys.

Bookworm15: Hiya Celeste.

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: it's great hearing from u guys.

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: yes. Aqua agrees.

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: I read you new blog and it's so true!

Bookworm15: totally! I would have a freaking panic attack if I met...

CelestialMage: Gajeel (wink,wink).

Bookworm15: NO!

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: lol!

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: Don't let go Celeste! Keep pulling on that rope of destiny and eventually you will make it to the top! Say aye! All if you!

Bookworm15:...

CelestialMage: Aye.

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: Aqua says aye.

Bookworm15: ...aye ...

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: Good.

 _4 users wish to join your chatroom_

 _Accept Decline_

CelestialMage: Should we guys?

Bookworm15: Why not Celeste?

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: Aqua doesn't mind.

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: Sure.

(They clicked accept)

 _FireDragonSlayer, IceMage2, Mystogan5 and MetalHead have joined the chatroom._

FireDragonSlayer: Sup.

CelestialMage: Hey. Just wondering, r u a fan of dragon slayers or something?

FireDragonSlayer: You could say that...

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: Hmmmm

IceMage2: Nice username! (Smirks)

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: Thanks.

MetalHead: Seriously

IceMage2: Shut up.

MetalHead: You just... seriously?

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: I'm confused

Mystogan5: You must love cheesecake. Your username cracked me up! Lol.

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: I do... and how exactly do you mean that?! (Grabs a sword)

Mystogan5: Compliment! (sweat drops)

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: Good

Mystogan5: Fave flavour?

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: Strawberry is by far the best.

Mystogan5: totally!

Bookworm15: how the eff this convo even start?

MetalHead: yo!

Bookworm15: oh hi...

MetalHead: something tells me your a shrimp so...

Bookworm15: WHAT!

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: lol. He hit the nail on that one, am I right Scripter?

Bookworm15: shut it Aqua!

FireDragonSlayer: hehe. My friends are weird. Gomenasai.

CelestialMage: don't worry. It's funny. I haven't laughed so much in a chatroom in ages!

FireDragonSlayer: (laughs) that's good. So... You like music?

CelestialMage: Yep! Love it.

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: she's an amazing singer

CelestialMage: Titania!

FireDragonSlayer: Awesome! Going back, r u a fan of dragon slayers?

CelestialMage: there my fave band.

FireDragonSlayer: really?

Bookworm15: Actually Celeste has...

CelestialMage: you say another word and you'll be the last to read Fairy Tail!

Bookworm15: ( gasps) u wouldn't

CelestialMage: Wouldn't I?

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: Oooooh

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: shit just got real!

CelestialMage: Muhahahahaha! You have no power here!

FireDragonSlayer: LOTR!

Bookworm15: oh crap! That's Gandalf's line. Celeste's turning into Sauron! Aaaaah!

RainWomanLovesGray-Sama: ... I'm confused. Gandalf to Sauron? How ?

Bookworm15: I don't know. I'm gonna die!

 _Bookworm15 has signed out_

TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou: Wow... you really got her the time. Saying she won't be the first to read Fairy Tail was a dirty trick.

Mystogan5: lol. That was interesting!

MetalHead: can't... breath... laughing... too much.

IceMage2: you girls are hilarious!

CelestialMage: (bows)

FireDragonSlayer: Just out of curiosity, what's Fairy Tail?

CelestialMage: it's just a book I'm writing. Got magic, guilds and dragons and stuff.

FireDragonSlayer: that sounds so cool! How'd you pick the name? It's different.

CelestialMage: do fairies have tails? That's where. We don't know. Adds the mystery.

FireDragonSlayer: WOW!

CelestialMage: thanks. I better hit the hay. Got school tomr.

FireDragonSlayer: Awww. Shame. Good night then. Oh, can I friend you end your mates?

CelestialMage: sure thing.

FireDragonSlayer: great.

CelestialMage: bye mina.

 _CelestialMage signed out_

Lucy got into bed with a huge smile on her face. Today's chatroom had been really funny. FireDragonSlayer seemed like a nice guy. ' _I can't wait to talk more'_

Little did she know just how soon she would meet him. Or the fact that a salmon-haired teenager had a grin on his face as he stared at the new username in his friends list.

CelestialMage

.

.

.

A/N: Pretty obvious who everyone is but invade you didn't know. CelestialMage is Lucy H. FireDragonSlayer is Natsu D. TouchMyCheeseCakeIKillYou is Erza S. RainWomanLovesGray-Sama is Juvia L. Bookworm15 is Levy M. IceMage2 is Gray F. Mystogan5 is Jellal and MetalHead is Gajeel.

If you got confused with the nicknames, the girls have code names for when they're online. Celeste-Lucy Titania-Erza Aqua-Juvia Scripter-Levy.

And in this Fairy Tail is a book Lucy's writing. There's more to it as well but that's for later on. If you didn't know what the Japanese words I put in meant then:

arigatou = thank you

gomenasai = sorry

mina = everyone

I hope you liked my first eve chapter on Dragon Slayers an on watt pad! I'll upload whenever I can. Please review and share. I hope it's good enough. Arigatou mina!

 **THANK YOU TO kierayumi FOR TELLING ME IT WAS UNREADABLE! Don't know why that happens!**

~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~

~FlameDragonHime~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before we start, i just want to say I DO NOT HATE LISANNA! In this story she will be a typical Queen B but not for the whole thing! Trust me. I chose her for a reason. She will change. Just wanted to put that out before people start sharpening their knives. This is my only story with her like that so...

Brown eyes scanned the corridor as she headed towards her locker _. Where's Levy, Erza and Juvia?_ The four girls went to Magnolia Academy and Performing Arts in, surprise, Magnolia. It was known for its talented students. Lucy, as noted beforehand, was an exceptional and beautiful singer and song writer. Erza could really play the guitar, Levy rocked the drums and Juvia was awesome at the keyboard. All the girls had decent vocals but nothing past Lucy.

Dressed in a brown skirt , boots and a blue hoodie saying Dragon Slayer, she made it to her locker. Unfortunately, not before someone else it seemed.

Lisanna (a.k.a wicked witch of the west) leaned towards Lucy with a bitchy smile. Wearing a skirt that was way too short, shirt that was way too tight and heeled so not appropriate for school. _Didn't they have some sort of dress code?_ Blue eyes stared at her through short white hair.

"What is is Lisanna?" Lucy hissed. This was her least favourite person. Lisanna pouted in fake hurt. It really was a shame. She was a beautiful girl but she really ruined herself, at least that was what Lucy thought.

" I just wanted to say hi. Why are you so mean Lucy-nee?" She asked I a sickeningly sweet voice dipped in a jar of falseness. Lisanna laughed, looking back at her two henchmen, Angel and Ultear, then back.

" God. You think your so hot Heartfillia." She started. Hypocrite much.

"I do? Ha. Looked in the mirror lately? That screams attention. Obviously waiting for that odd breeze." The blonde countered back, feeling quite pleased with herself. Lisanna sneered.

"Shut up bitch! Your a slut! Dragon Slayers? That's probably the closest your ever gonna get to them. No one of your standard could ever meet them for real!"

" How'd they even come into this!" Lucy exclaimed in confusion.

"Your a waist of my breath Heartfillia! Good luck being nobody." Lisanna winked at some jocks as she stalked away, waving her hips.

The hell. She was always like this with her. 'If she had a talent it would be how to be an ass'.' Apparently though, it was dancing. Her sister MiraJane was such a nice person but her! She wished they had different homerooms . But no. The universe decided it didn't like her and she was doomed.

Plonking into her homeroom seat, she smiled as her best friends entered the room and took the seats next to her. They sat in the second to back row. It was her, Levy, Erza then Juvia going left to right. There were only four seats per row. The back seats were all empty. Lisanna sat two rows ahead in front of Levy.

"Guess who I saw passed it on the street?" Levy said.

"Let me guess, Cana." Lucy answered.

Levy giggled," Yep. The Drunken Duchess was totally out of it. Guess we didn't give her that nickname for nothing."

Laughing, homeroom started but instead of the teacher, the deputy head, Mira Strauss entered. _The witch's sister?_ Lisanna had a smug smile. Mira had the same white hair as her sister but it was long and slightly wavy. Her eyes were the same crystal blue and she was absolutely stunning. She wasn't a famous model for nothing.

"Class, I have exciting news! I'm sure you all know Dragon Slayers yes... Yes! Well, they are doing to this school to join in the cultural festival and talent contest!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMG! DRAGON SLAYERS!" The class screamed in shock. _No way. This is a dream come true._

"That's not all," the students listened intently, "Seeing as your the best class, they will be joining this homeroom!"

Lucy exchanged looks with the girls. There screams could probably be heard from the other side of Magnolia.

"Did you hear a scream?" Laxus Dreyar asked as he lead boys to the mansion. He had spiked blonde hair and a lightning bolt like scar on his right eye. He was built up and the manager of Dragon Slayers. He turned to face the band and their clothes designer etc Loke Lion. Loke had spiky, mane like hair and dark eyes with shade. As usual, he wearing a suit.

"... No..." Loke replied, slightly confused. The two heard a gasp coming from the young performers. There eyes widened in awe at the enormous, four floured mansion.

1st floor: A huge living room with plasma TV, dining room, kitchen, lounge, and store room.

2nd floor: study room, games room (electronics), mini cinema and bathroom.

3rd floor: 10 bedrooms (WTF) with personal bathrooms with showers.

4th floor: it was a huge studio with everything they needed to practise and perform.

In the garden was a huge she and garage. It was also covered in flowers, tres and there even was a pond!

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed running his hand through his pink hair.

"Damn right." Gray added.

Gajeel nodded and Jellal whistled.

"Hows about some Final Fantasy XIV guys?" The salmon-haired singer asked. The teens nodded and were about to go and play when Laxus interrupted them.

"Sorry dudes. Lights out"

"Huh?" Gajeel started. " it's 8:09 pm. Why should we sleep?"

"Your going highschool. Not sure if you've noticed but you are famous. If your not careful, you will be crushed by adoring fans. And it will _hurt_."

The boys gulped. Nightmare.

"Fine..." They mumbled, going to their own personalised rooms. The pink- haired boy smirked. His favourite colour was obviously red. The duvet and pupil on his four-poster bed were red with flames on them. The curtains were red. The rug in the middle was red. The suitcases he just dumped were red. There were three large oaken wardrobes, a study table and a bookshelf next to the window. There was even a mini fridge and TV.

Suddenly, the name CelestialMage flashed through his mind. Why was he thinking about her now? He likes CelestialMage. She seemed a fun and easy person to be with. _I wish I really knew her_. Being famous meant real friend were hard to come by. I guess it's time you learn more about the band called Dragon Slayers.

Natsu was lead singer and guitarist. Gray played the keyboard. Jellal the guitar and Gajeel the drums. They've had a lot of hit singles and even stared in a few movies. When they weren't working they we're playing games, watching movies, doing pranks or being lazy asses.

Natsu fell onto us bed, wondering what adventures he would face tomorrow, it CelestialMage knew he was would she of acted different? Would she of been less carefree?

 _Beep_.

The pink head turned on his phone and smirked at what was on the screen. _Speak of the devil._

CelestialMage: you awake?

FireDragonSlayer: yep

CelestialMage: I'm bored ( sighs)

FireDragonSlayer: anything interesting happen?

CelestialMage: I found out Dragon Slayers are coming to my school. Aaahhhh!

Natsu fell of his bed anime style. _She goes MA?!_

FireDragonSlayer: that's awesome! Wow! U must be excited.

CelestialMage: I'm freaking hyperventilating!

Natsu laughed. This was perfect.

FireDragonSlayer: good luck. Hope u have fun!

CelestialMage: thanks! Better hit the hay. Girl needs her beauty sleep.

FireDragonSlayer: lol. See ya.

 _'Yes_!' He mentally shouted. He couldn't wait!

.

.

.

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you all like the seconds chapter! Was it good? Sorry for any spelling problems. Please comment below. I already have a few chapters by now. Tell me if there's anything specific you want. The gang will all meet in the next chapter so please stay tuned! Love you all! Arigatou mina!

~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~

~FlameDragonHime~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna! Here's chapter three. Hope you li-**

 **Natsu: Hey guys.**

 **Me: Oh... my... god...**

 **Lucy: Natsu! Where'd you go you idiot?**

 **Me: 0_0 OH MY EFFING GOD! IT'S NATSU AND LUCY FROM FAIRY TAIL. AM I DEAD? HOW'D THIS HAPPEN! AAAHHHH!**

 **Natsu: Luce... is she ok?**

 **Lucy: I'm not sure.**

 **Me: Can you do the disclaimer please Natsu-chan~**

 **Natsu: Sure. Fairytail does not belong to Flame-chan.**

 **Me: _'He called me Flame-chan!'(faint)_**

 **Lucy: ...All belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **PS: I don't hate Lisanna. I just HATE Nali. Song used is Superheroes by The Script.**

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy jumped out of bed from the sound of her phone screaming down her ear.

"Let's Wondering!"

Grumbling intelligent words, she put the phone to her ear only to pull it back with the speed of a ninja. She could hear the sounds of her screeching friends

"Not so load. I don't wanna be deaf. How'm I supposed to listen to D.S songs?" she complained.

"Sorry" Levy squeaked.

"Juvia is gonna faint!" the other bluenette exclaimed.

"I'm... kinda nervous too..." the red head muttered.

"OMG!" Levy said, "Erza too. We won't make it!"

"Everyone," Lucy said loudly, gaining her frantic friends attention. "Remember what we discussed yesterday? We are NOT going to go crazy and fangirl on them. We are going to give them the space they need and act like normal, sophisticated human beings. Be cool and don't lose it, especially in front of them. Dress hot but try not to look desperate and slutty. That's Lisanna's job."

Levy took a breath, slightly giggling at the last thing her best friend said.

"Your right Lu-chan. I'm glad we got out clothes ready last night. Saves the hassle in the morning."

The blonde writer checked the clock. It was 6:00. The girls had woken her up to fangirl and hour earlier. She groaned. 'Might as well make the most of it.'

"Ok girlies. We have an hour to get ready and look awesome. Meet me at mine at 7:15 and stick with our plan k. No overdosing the make-up. Keep it natural with only light lipstick and mascara."

"We understand Lucy. Where would we be without you?" Erza asked, making the blonde blush. Juvia added.

"You really helped Juvia and friends choose great clothes. We will look hot."

"Good. Over and out girls." Lucy finished then ended the phone call. _'Time to get ready.'_ She began singing Superheroes by D.S as she dressed.

 ** _Natsu: Bold Italics_** _Gray: Italics_

 ** _All the life she has seen_**

 ** _All the meaner side of me_**

 ** _They took away the prophet's dream_**

 ** _For a profit on the street_**

 ** _Now she's stronger than you know_**

 ** _A heart of steel starts to grow_**

 ** _All his life he's been told_**

 ** _He'll be nothing when he's old_**

 ** _All the kicks and all the blows_**

 ** _He won't ever let it show_**

 ** _'Cause he's stronger than you know_**

 ** _A heart of steel starts to grow_**

 ** _When you've been fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been struggling to make things right_**

 ** _That's how a superhero learns to fly_**

 ** _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

 ** _When you've fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been working every day and night_**

 ** _That's how a superhero learns to fly_**

 ** _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

 _Oh-oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh-oh, oh, oh_

 _ **All the hurt, all the lies**_

 ** _All the tears that they cry_**

 ** _When the moment is just right_**

 ** _You see fire in their eyes_**

 ** _'Cause he's stronger than you know_**

 ** _A heart of steel starts to grow_**

 ** _When you've been fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been struggling to make things right_**

 ** _That's how a superhero learns to fly_**

 ** _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

 ** _When you've fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been working every day and night_**

 ** _That's how a superhero learns to fly_**

 _ **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power** (power, power, power, power, power)_

 _(Power, power, power, power)_

 ** _Every day, every hour turn the pain into power_**

 _(Power, power, power, power)_

 _(Power, power, power, power)_

 ** _Every day, every hour turn the pain into power_**

 ** _She's got lions in her heart_**

 ** _A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_**

 ** _In his belly that's so hard to control_**

 ** _'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_**

 ** _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_**

 ** _She's got lions in her heart_**

 ** _A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_**

 ** _In his belly that's so hard to control_**

 ** _'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_**

 ** _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_**

 ** _When you've been fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been struggling to make things right_**

 ** _That's a how a superhero learns to fly_**

 ** _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

 ** _When you've fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been working every day and night_**

 ** _That's a how a superhero learns to fly_**

 _ **Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power** (power, power, power, power, power)_

 _ **Oh, yes** (power, power, power, power)_

 ** _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

 _(Power, power, power, power) **Ooh, yeah**_

 _ **Whoa** (power, power, power, power)_

 ** _Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

 ** _When you've been fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been struggling to make things right_**

 ** _That's how a superhero learns to fly_**

By the end of the song she was wearing a red shirt that opened wide at the end of the sleeves with flames on it. She had a pleated black skirt on and her knee high black boots were very stylish. She applied light pink lip-gloss to her lips and mascara to her eyes. She. Looked. Gorgeous! _'Not too bad'_ Lastly, she put on her white dragon necklace from her mom around her neck. The dragon had piercing blue eyes and had wrapped itself around a full moon. What looks like a diamond star was on its forehead. It was one of the few things she had left from her mom. Layla Heartfilia had been a lovely mom. She was kind, funny and had the voice of an angel. Unfortunately, she died when Lucy was young. Her father, Jude Heartfilia, died some years later. She missed them dearly but she knew they were in a good place. After her fathers death, Lucy obtained a lot of, well, valuable things. Ahem. But no need to talk about her past right now.

Stepping in front of her mirror she started doing the half-up and half-down style in her hair. She plaited the hair she pulled up with a red ribbon in the middle that tangled with her locks.

Humming a familiar tune, she put her books, lunch and headphones in the brown satchel she had swing over her shoulder. Ring. _'They're here'_ Skipping to the door, she opened it and stepped out to meet her besties. They looked great!

Levy was holding her hair in its usual orange bandanna. A yellow sundress (it was summer) hugged her petite figure with the help of a brown belt. Brown sandals on her feet and a bag filled with books on her arm.

The other bluenette had let her hair fall down in its natural waves down her back. Juvia wore a black tube shirt with dark blue skirt. She had a stylish white jacket with fur on the bottom and ends of the hood. Her shoes were white and blue and so was her bag that read 'Ice Girl'.

Erza hadn't changed her hair or removed her purple, diamond earrings. She had a white, loose blouse on and a red skirt with a brown belt. Small heeled boots and a metal bracelet on her hand. Fingers painted red.

"You guys look amazing!" she exclaimed. The girls smiled.

"Oh Lucy," Erza began, "Your wearing your mothers dragon necklace."

"Yeah. I really love this necklace."

"It's beautiful." Levy breathed. Juvia nodded in agreement.

Lucy mother always read her stories about magic, monsters and especially dragons. They were her favourite. She would take a dragon instead of a knight anytime ;). So majestic and incredible. It was silly, but one of the reasons she started listening to Dragon Slayers was because dragon was in the name. And maybe a certain pink head... maybe. Chuckling lightly, she looked up.

Talking and laughing, they headed to school. It was an eventful morning. Lucy saved a kitten stuck in a tree. Levy nearly got hit by a car. And M.A-oh, don't get me started.

Freezing at the school, they watched in utter surprise. Press were swarming the student body. Scaring random unsuspecting students as they jumped to get mini interviews. Practically everyone were wearing Dragon Slayers associated clothes. D.S hats, hoodies, tops, bags you name it. _'At least were unique..."_

"Wow." Juvia muttered in amazement slash amusement.

"My god." Erza exclaimed. It was chaotic. Levy let out a squeal as a random camera man and reporter practically appeared in front of Lucy.

"Young lady, are you a fan of Dragon Slayers?" she asked.

The blonde stuttered."Y-Yes."

"How do you feel about them coming here to M.A.?"

"I'm really excited... I think it'll be fun."

"We heard they're coming especially for the talent show. Will you be participating?"

"Um..." the thought hadn't crossed her mind," I don't know. Maybe..." she replied slowly.

"Thank you for your time." And they were off to scare someone else.

The blonde let out a breath and rolled her eyes.

"That was pressuring." she mumbled.

"Juvia thinks Lucy might be on t.v." the Fullbuster fan said.

"Oh great," she cheered sarcastically, " We should get to our lockers before were crushed. Come on."

Pushing their way through the ever-growing crowd, they made it to their lockers that conveniently were in the same row (I know). Placing some books inside, Lucy spotted the Wicked Witch of the West. _Great._

"Look. It's the Witch."

"What is she wearing?" Erza asked.

"Attention seeker much!" Levy said with distaste.

"Juvia is disgusted."

Lisanna was wearing a black, ultra mini skirt and a tight purple crop-top (literally a bra) showing her smooth white stomach. Tall, purple heels on her feet and a gold necklace around her skinny neck saying 'Mrs Dragneel' Her face had make-up slapped all over it and several bracelets covered her arms. Worst part, the smile. That smug, arrogant smile. They had pure white hot hatred for that smile. Lisanna saw them and strutted over. Great. Just great.

"Aww look. They're trying to look good!" she chuckled to Ultear and Angel who were wearing clothes just as reliving.

"At least we don't look desperate." Levy sneered back. Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say anything if i was you shrimp. Look at you all. Your ugly and fat. Think your gonna get attention? Ha. As if. Your nothing. No talent what-so-ever." She laughed in their faces.

"This shrimp is gonna box you in a minute!"

"And you have talent? Don't make us laugh. your a slutty attention seeker!"

Lisanna stepped forward, anger evident in her pretty blue eyes.

"Watch that mouth of yours Scarlet. You might get hurt. Badly." She threatened.

Now that was laughable. What the witch didn't know was that Erza and Lucy were black belts and could beat the crap out of her. Fortunately, they had restraint. Kinda. Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What's so funny blondie?"

"Nothing. Just that you should check the facts before you threaten someone." Lucy answered.

"Listen up losers. Stay away from Dragon Slayers!" she ordered.

"Excuse me?" Juvia exclaimed. Ultear stepped in.

"With Lisanna and us around, they won't bat an eye in your disgusting direction. Getting their attention is meaningless! So back off!"

Lisanna ruffled her hair, putting on a sexy face.

"They wont know what hit them. Especially my dear Natsu. He's been mine for a long time." she purred.

The girls felt like throwing up and something green and scaly turned in Lucy's stomach. _'She wants Natsu? No way! And wait-what does she mean by a long time?'_ Her brown eyes narrowed.

"Come on girls. We should wait for them." Lisanna ordered as they strutted along, waving their hips.

"I swear they've gotten worse!" Erza growled.

"Juvia really hates them. They won't touch Gray-sama or the other Dragon Slayers! Never ever!" The bluenette vowed. Levy shook her head.

"I freaking hate her." Lucy hissed. "Even if Natsu never looks at me, I swear I won't let her befriend him if it's the last thing I do!"

The girls stared at the blonde. Erza smiled.

"That's the spirit Lu. We'll show her just how _not_ important she is."

Levy pumped a fist in the air. "And I say we nev-"

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S DRAGON SLAYERS!" within seconds, the girls were pushed outside.

"Ouch." whined Juvia. Lucy pulled them out of the life-threatening crowd. She got them to the door leading to the courtyard, where the crowd was gathering. They stopped in the door.

Juvia put a hand above her heart.

"We nearly died." she started.

"Look!" Levy squeaked, pointing at a black limo that rolled up. Eyes widened. Breaths hitched. Screams got louder and louder. Hearts thumping. Leaning forward in anticipation. The doors opened and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sorry guys but you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Muhahaha! Am I mean? I hope not. Just to add, the boys are 18 and the girls are 17. Your probably wondering why they're in the same class then. Remember it was based on behaviour not just age. Please review and like this story! Love ya! Arigatou mina.**

 **PS: D.S stands for Dragon Slayers.**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's Chapter four minna. You may have notice he isn't wearing his scarf. There's a reason that will come up sometime in the future. Just bear with it. Hope you like. Time for the disclaimer.**

 **Lucy: Flame-chan does not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Natsu: It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Me: Natsu~(pounces)**

 **Natsu: GET HER OFF!**

.

.

.

.

.

Four hot (very hot) teenagers emerged from the limo into the screaming fans. The first thing Lucy noticed was unruly hair. Pink hair. The only one who could pull it off and still be gorgeous. Natsu Dragneel and he was _smoking_. He was wearing a tight, red top with a dragon design. The shirt defined his hard six-pack and exposed some delicious **(hehehe)** tanned skin. Lucy held back a squeal. Black skinny jeans, leather jacket and red and gold sneakers. A pair of dark sunglasses resting on his messy, salmon hair, strands falling over his sharp. enchanting onyx eyes. Finishing the look off was a red chain around his neck saying 'Dragon Slayers ' and a scar ran across the right of his neck. Lucy would never say out loud that she had a thing for scars.

Saying he looked hot would be insulting and down right rude. He was... like a dragon. _Not really sure where that came from_ But he did remind her of one. _Is it getting hot out here?_ Realizing she really should look away before she lost it, she starting to have a look at the rest of the band.

Gray Fullbuster (Juvia's crush) was on the right of Natsu. He wore a plain white button up shirt with dark blue jeans. The blonde noticed majority of his buttons were open, making her blush. His jacket was blue and white while his sneakers were black and blue (he loves blue doesn't he). An identical chain on his neck but it was white.

"Gray-sama is wearing similar colours to Juvia!" The bluenette exclaimed in excitement.

"He does look pretty good." the busty blonde agreed.

The bluenette's head whipped around. "Are you Juvia's love rival?" she screeched.

"Wha-No! I don't like Gray like that." she protested. Juvia gave her a look making Lucy look back at the band nervously.

Jellal Fernandez was on Natsu's left. He had short blue hair that sat blowing lightly in the wind and his eyes were a soft dark colour. A red ratio design was on the right side of his face. 'YOLO' was written in black on his dark green shirt. He wore blue jeans and a blue hoodie with a zip. Black trousers and the same dragon skaters necklace yet in dark blue. Erza melted at the sight.

Last, but not least, Levy's crush Gajeel. Lucy couldn't believe her petite friend was into such a punk (not that she minded). His jeans and top was black with a white skill printed on. A belt with metal spikes around his waist and a long thin fabric, black jacket reaching the floor. He had a metal bracelet and the recurring chain but in black (quite similar to his usual look).

 _Levy really likes the gangsters doesn't she?'_

Not trying to pick sides or anything, but it was painfully clear Natsu looked the hottest out of all of them. Who would disagree? _How can a guy who's not anime be do frigging hot?_ **(/3 T.T** _ **)** it's soooo not fair ._ She had a mini mind tantrum _._

Her best friends were practically drooling over the famous and ridiculously good-looking teenagers. The boys were surrounded by press and hyperventilating students.

Lucy's breath hitched as Natsu's dark eyes landed directly on here's. _'OMG!'_ The smile on his lips tugged up some more and her winked flirtatiously at the blushing blonde then looked away with a slight longing look in his eyes. _'Winked! He freaking winked!'_

Eff staying calm!

"Oh...my...god. He winked at me! Me and Natsu had eye contact! " the ecstatic blonde boasted. Her friends giggled, slightly jealous of her good fortune. ' _Breath Lucy'._ They agreed to get to class unless they wanted to get tram led by a stampeding herd later on. As they passed the crazy crowd, the girls could hear the voices bellowing over each other in the cheers of admiration.

"Hey M.A!" The crowd screamed cheerfully in response making him chuckle.

"Dragon Slayers! You can slay me any day !"...what...

"I love you Natsu-sama!" Lucy clicked her tongue.

"Please go in a date with me Gray-sama!" Juvia glared at the ground.

"Can I have your signature Jel-sama?" Erza sucked her teeth.

"Your amazing Gajeel-sama! I have your plushie!" The midget of the group rolled her eyes.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Okay guys. I know this is crappy but we really don't want to be late for class." Students groaned sand whined..

"Never though they'd be a day when I'll hear you say that kid." A voice said as the students made space for Headmaster Makarov Dreyar.

"Gramps! Now are ya old man?!" Nasty asked happily.

"Alive. Now everyone get to class or detention. Scram!" Students and press started running but not without moans of displeasure.

"Okay boys. Time for class..."

.

.

.

.

(A few hours earlier)

Beep. Beep. _'No'_

Beep. Beep. _'Wanna sleep'_

BEEP! BEEP! _'Fuuuu...'_

"Damn you!" Natsu cursed as he slammed his hand on the top of his alarm clock, hearing a slight cracking sound. _'Wanna sleep but noooooo...have to go to school...'_ Groaning out of annoyance, the pink head zombie-walked towards his personal bathroom.

After finishing his business, he pulled his clothes out if his wardrobe and changed. Red had always been his favourite colour and he loved dragons. They were frigging awesome. Feeling like his neck was slightly bear, he styled his hair then headed out his room, chuckling silently at a message from CelestialMage. He heard a soft meow from below the steps. A naturally blue car purred happily as it strolled to Natsu and brushed against his legs.

"Happy!" He exclaimed as he scooped the unusually coloured cat up in his arms. Scratching his pet behind the ears , he went down the spiral staircase and headed towards the kitchen. Laxus, Jellal and Gray were already there. Natsu inhaled the delicious aroma of pancakes and headed to his seat where a plate was laid out for him.

"Your up flamehead?"Gray said looking up.

"What does it look like stripper?" He replied while eye-raping the pancakes then began wolfing all ten down.

"What was that!?" The raven head shouted across the table.

"Fihtater etno."

"...what?"

"He said fight later, eat now." Jellal translated.

"Oh."

"What was up with all the noise?" A deep voice questioned. Gajeel made his way to the table and settled down.

"Natsu's being stupid that's all."

"Am not!" The said man screamed. His plate empty and shiny.

"How the fuck did you finish all that do quickly? You really are a monster!" Gray exclaimed in shock and realization.

"Shut up exhibitionist! I'm a freaking dragon!"

"Are we kids again or something?"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" Laxus bellowed, silencing the entire house. "You boys want to make it to school on time and intact don't you? Yes? Well eat and be ready to leave in the limo in 20 minutes."

"H-Hai."

Finishing off their breakfast (Natsu had more because he's a 'growing boy') they headed out. The cold lover smirked at his phone.

"What was that ice princess?"

"Nah. Nothing. Just something RainWomanLovesGray-Sama said." He replied.

"Oh. You two friends now then?"

He hummed in response. "What about you and that Celestial chick?"

"We talk from time to time."

"K "

Chatting, they entered the car and starting heading towards Magnolia Academy.

"Wonder what it's gonna be like. We haven't been in school since we were 13. Wow, five years." Jellal said to no one in particular.

"Chaotic." The long haired teen replied shortly.

Laxus opened his mouth but was interrupted by screeches. The limo stopped at the gates of Magnolia Academy and let's say, chaotic didn't even begin to describe it.

"OH MY GOD!" Gray raised a hand to his mouth.

"This is..." Dragneel gulped heavily. How would they survive?

"Well boys." They turned their heads to Laxus," good luck and I'll pray to see you alive and well after school."

"Something tells me no amount of praying will save us. God, is that an old lady wearing a short dress?" Jellal looked scarred. Who can blame him?

"Just get out."

"But-"

"Now!"

Scrambling for the door handles the boys stepped out into the turbulent crowd of fans. Security guards made it to their sides, protecting them from overly fanatic fans who wear trying to touch them or stroke a lock of hair. Smiling, feeling slightly touched yet creeped out, they proceeded through the crowd towards the middle if the field.

The singers eyes scanned the perimeter, taking in every detail. Something about it was refreshing and comforting. Like it was more of a home then a school. Maybe it was. It did have its own set if dorms after all. His onyx eyes lifted over the crowd and Natsu nearly froze , swearing he was looking at an angel.

Her silky blonde hair was like a golden halo around her heart-shaped head. The red shirt (not to mention fire patterned) complimented her figure and for the first time in his entire life, he wished a girl was wearing an ultra-mini skirt. But what captivated him the most were her eyes. They wee the colour of hot earth around a volcano. So warm and alluring. It made him want something but he couldn't figure out what. Realizing she was looking at him in shock and that he was probably staring, he did the most appropriate thing in his book. He winked then looked away.

 _God damnit! She probably thinks I'm a ladies man now. Not that I don't get attention but- I know what I mean so why am I explaining it to myself_! Feeling frustrated he kept smiling as they finally stopped.

"Hey M.A!" The crowd screamed cheerfully in response making him chuckle.

"Dragon Slayers! You can slay me any day!"

"I love you Natsu-sama!" Natsu could of sworn someone clicked their tongue.

"Please go in a date with me Gray-sama!" Gray snorted.

"Can I have your signature Jel-sama?" Jellal simply smiled politely.

"Your amazing Gajeel-sama! I have your plushie!" The drummer grimaced slightly.

Natsu cleared his throat, slightly creeped out from the first request."Okay guys. I know this is crappy but we really don't want to be late for class." Students groaned and whined..

"Never though they'd be a day when I'll hear you say that kid." A voice said as the students made space for Headmaster Makarov Dreyar.

"Gramps! Now are ya old man?!" Nasty asked happily.

"Alive. Now everyone get to class or detention. Scram!" Students and press started running but not without moans of displeasure.

"Okay boys. Time for class..."

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy digested nervously as she sat down in her chair as the hometown teacher walked in. Miss Aries. Her pretty shoulder-length pink hair curled on the ends and she always wore cotton and woolly dresses. She was a shy, cute and quiet teacher that Lucy adored.

"Hello class. Today we have Dragon Slayers joining us sumimasae. They're right outside. Why don't you come in then. Sumimasae."

The wooden door opened as the said teenagers walked through the door in all their awesomeness. Lucy's breath hitched again at the sight of her crush. She really was starting to have trouble breathing since he came.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A\N: . Hope you liked it! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Comment and like! Arigatou minna!**

 **I'm such a cliffhangerer!**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Hey minna! This chapter is a ...fairly shorter then usual and i'm sorry about that. I kinda rushed it at my sisters. Well, here's the fifth chapter of Dragon Slayers for you. I hope you like it! :)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey teach."

"Hello-sumimasae! Why don't you all introduce yourself to the class?" she said, adding another 'sumimasae'.

"Sure. Your guys obviously all know us (girls squeaked in response), but I'm Natsu Dragneel, lead singer and guitarist of Dragon Slayers. I'm 18, favourite colours red and occasionally black as well. I love gaming and playing pranks and...-oh. I love spicy food too." he added with a perfect smirk as his eyes landed on Lucy. _'Holy mother of chickens!'_

Lucy nodded slowly, blushing and couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the end as she took in the facts and stored them in the 'Natsu' section of her brain. _'OMG. He's still looking at me!'_

Gray waved a nonchalant hand as Juvia melted. Literally.

"Hey. I'm Gray Fullbuster. I play keyboard for the band. I'm 18 too, like these idiots (HEY!). I love winter cause I love snow and ice. My favourite colours are probably blue and white." his eyes flashed at the taller bluenette a she covered her mouth to silence her squeal.

Jellal gave a charming smile, causing one girl to nearly faint, before introducing himself.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jellal Fernandez. I'm 18 as well and I play the electric guitar. I love chilling while watching movies or playing video games." The scarlet head blushed as Jellal gave her a smile.

"Sup guys. I'm Gajeel Redfox and I'm 18. I play drums in the band. Let's see. I love winding these two up." the punk indicated to Natsu and Gray, "and if I had a favourite colour It would be black I guess." he finished looking at a red Levy.

"Ok. Sumimasae! Please sit at the back as they are the only seats we have. Sumimasae!"

"That's okay teach." The boys made there way towards the back and Lucy felt like she was about to explode. Not only were they in the same class but they were behind. Holy Spaghetti Bolognese.

"As you all should know, the schools annual cultural festival and talent show is taking place in two weeks, sumimasae. So, we will need some suggestions for what we are going to do for the festival. Anyone?"

"How about a haunted house?" Laki suggested.

"Nah. Not original. We need something different. Spicy." Erza declined.

"A cafe?" Lucy suggested. "But an unique one."

"How's that?" The pink haired teen behind asked aloud.

"W-well. We could make it have a theme."

"Yeah! Like maids." One of the guys piped up. Typical pervs wanna be punished.

"Or warriors. That's different."

"How about a play?" Laki

Max shook his head. "There's always a play. And what would we do?"

"I dunno... _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Lame!" he scoffed

Levy scoffed. "I'll have you know it is a wonderful tale of love and tragedy."

"It's depressing!"

"Your just an uneducated fool." They bickered.

Lucy pondered. "Maybe something to do with magic. Something like..." Amber eyes lite up as a sudden thought hit her like a train. "I got it!"

"What Lu?"

She motioned her besties to come forward (having to actually pull Levy away from a cowering Max) as she whispered her idea out to them.

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea!" She exclaimed happily, nodding her head.

"What?" The class inquired.

"I was thinking we could dress up as mages in the cafe depending on people personalities."

"Mages?"

"Yeah. Take Juvia for an example. She would dress up as a water Mage or something. And Erza a...Mage like warrior."

Murmurs filled the class as they considered the thought "That's a pretty good idea miss Heartfilia." Miss Aries complemented." But , where did you get such an idea?"

Lucy visibly blushed at this question, causing her so-called best friends to snicker at her uncomfortable form. She fidgeted in nervousness.

"Uh...you see...I have this book...that I'm writing. And um, I based a lot if the characters on people I know and by their personalities , I gave them certain abilities. It's set in a magical world. So..."

"Interesting, what is the book called?"

"F-Fairy Tail. As in an animal tail."

"Why that?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow-or, what was left of it.

"It's a mystery. Do fairies have tails? Do fairies exist in the first place? Eternal mystery. Eternal adventure."

Silence filled the classroom as Lucy's nervousness escalated. Did they not like it? Did they think it was dumb and childish?

And why was Natsu looking at her like he was figuring something out?

"Pretty cool Heartfilia." A random kid cheered.

"Yeah!"

"A-arigatou." She smiled, ignoring the feeling of cold blue eyes watching her.

"Well, I think it's decided then. We will have a cafe called Fairy Tail." The pink teacher concluded.

"Huh?" She really didn't expect this.

"I want you to tell everyone who they will be, sumimasae."

"O-ok." She stuttered, still surprised.

"Home rooms over children. Head to class. Sumimasae."

.

.

.

.

What just happened?

 **A/N: Sorry it's shorter then usual. Hope it's still good enough for now. It was nice seeing you all. Talk soon!**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Hello my flames. In case you haven't realized, my updates are terrible, I know that. I just procrastinate like there's not tomorrow. I'm trying to improve in that regard. But, hey. Here's the new chapter. Hope it's good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its character; they all belong to Hiro Mashima. And i own no images used in my stories.**

 **The classes Lucy has with Natsu are English, Music and P.E**

 **Aries - Homeroom**

 **Aquarius - Water sports**

 **Taurus - General P.E**

 **Scorpio - English**

 **Lyra - Music**

 **Libra - Dance**

 **Gemi - Biology**

 **Meni – Physics**

 **Macao - Chemistry**

 **Sagittarius - Geography**

 **Pisces - Religious Education**

 **Cancer - History**

 **Reedus – Art**

 **She's in year 12 or 11th grade, depending where you're from. Personally, i say year 12 because i'm British.**

.

.

.

.

Lucy bit her lip and she tried to reduce the shaking in her body. Why was her body shaking so hard? Well, it may just be because of the fact that no other than Natsu Dragneel was trailing behind her, relying on her to direct him to his class. That just so happened to be in the same English room and she was heading too. What were the odds of that? She couldn't believe he was in the same English class as her. EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

 _Calm down, girl!_

 _Deep breaths!_

"So, who's the English teacher?" A male voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Gray. She forgot he was in this class as well. Juvia had reluctantly parted to Chemistry with Gajeel while the other three had gone towards P.E.

"O-oh. The English teacher is Mr Scorpio."

"Scorpio?" Gary's mouth twitched up. "What's with the name?"

Lucy shrugged trying to act nonchalant. "Dunno. Apart from the Art teacher Reedus and a few others, most the teachers are names after the Zodiacs." She leaned in towards him, voice lowering. "Don't tell anyone this but...I think they're probably part of some cult of something."

Gray snickered. "The Zodiacs. Sounds legit."

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed before faltering in her steps in shock. She just has a normal conversation with Gray Fullbuster of Dragon Slayers. One of the most desired and famous guy on the planet (slight exaggeration). And she didn't stutter. _That's it. I'm amazing. I can talk to famous people without malfunctioning!_

"This school's pretty big, ne?"

 _Malfunction detected...gahhh...NATSU-SAMA!_

"U-uh-yeah. Yeah it is. But you get used to it pretty quickly." Success!

Natsu stepped between Lucy and Gray, blocking her view of the raven-head. Not that she minded very much. "How long you been here for Luce?"

Luce. Sigh. Her own nickname. "I started out as a freshman here and i'm a Junior now so...three years."

The pinkette moved his mouth into a cute 'O', bangs falling over his eyes. The pressure of keeping down her squeal was painful.

"hkjhksjdakjsdahk."

"What?"

"...gah..."

"I think you broke her, Ash-Face." Gray commented causing her face to turn pink. _Not helping!_

Natsu shook his head." Shut it Ice Princess, I didn't break her. Right?" His eyes landed back on the flustered girl.

"...uh-well-no-i-you see-HERE'S THE CLASS!" She stated loudly, quickly spinning around and sliding the door open.

In front of the teacher's desk was a tall tanned man with red and white hair and gold earrings.

"Hearfillia!" His voice was rough yet kind. "Glad ya could make it. And you brought Dragneel and Fullbuster, too. Wicked. Take your seat."

The blonde nodded dumbly and proceeded to her seat, ignoring the glares and huffs from around her.

Scorpio got them to introduce themselves like earlier and then pointed out some seats for them.

"All right guys, I have a feeling were all gonna have a wicked time this year!"

.

.

.

.

After English, 2nd period went quickly for Lucy as she split with the band members and went to Biology. Through the class, all she could think about was the pink haired, lead singer. She couldn't believe she got to talk to him, even Gray! I mean, it's not like Lucy hasn't done her fangirling over the other band members either. Gray was her second favourite. His cool and laid-back persona was something she had always liked about him and, admittedly, fangirled over. _I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T?!_

 _Ring. Ring._

With that signal, she was sprinting out of the room and right out of the Science Laboratory building. Her mission? To get to _the spot_ before the hordes of screaming fangirls and admiring males came thundering down the corridors, searching for the celebrities.

"Made it!" She announced proudly to no one. _The spot_ was, quote unquote, the perfect spot in the whole school. It was towards the back, so less people came around. It gave a full view of the sports field that resulted in very much appreciated eye-candy when game season was in. It was inside a bath of trees that gave the right amount of shade in the summer but still let the heat in. Also, it was great to hide behind when uninvited guests wandered by.

Perfecto.

All that's left...aha. Lucy pulled out a green picnic blanket that was hidden in the hollow of an oak tree. Shaking the dust off, she carefully placed it down, her OCD making her cringe every time a single crinkle appeared.

"I really need to iron this..."

"Lu!"

"Levy!"

The two besties embraced in a fit of giggles before settling down on the green fabric. Before their conversation even started, they were quickly joined by Erza and Juvia.

Whipping out their food, the four friends began to gossip.

"So?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows. "How was English with two hotties?"

The blondes face instantly burned while Juvia pouted.

"Juvia hopes Lucy didn't flirt with Gray-sama!"

Shaking her head furiously, Lucy replied, "No way. I mean, we chatted a bit on the way their but it wasn't near any of the two when we sat down." A sad pout formed on her face. "Natsu-sama was out of my reach." She whined while dramatically stretching a clutching hand in front of her.

The girls laughed before Juvia gave a sneaky smirk. "From what I heard, Erza and Jellal-san got very chummy on the way to class."

"WHAT?!"Lucy screeched, upset she had failed to witness such a colossal event.

With a face as red as her hair, the said girl poked at her cheese cake. "We-we-we weren't getting chum-chummy."

"Your face completely contradicts what you're saying."

"LU-LUCY!"

Levy shook her head in laughter. "Forget about that for a mo. Something interesting must of happened to you Lucy."

The voluptuous girl pursed her pink lips. "Well..." She went into a full detail description of the three-way conversation down the corridor. "And then...i totally malfunctioned."

"How bad of a malfunction?"

"Like...kdhskdhskjehdka and ...gah...kinds of malfunction."

Erza started a slow clap. "I applaud you and your malfunction."

"You can't blame her," the short bluenette sighed, "Cute smile plus hair over eyes is a brain musher for sure."

They hummed in agreement.

 **Wordcount: 1143**

 **A/N: This is kinds short, I know but I don't get a lot of chances to write so I just want to put this up now. Hope it gave you a bit of a laugh. Hey, why don't you comment below, tell me your celeb crush and/or normal crush and how you would react.**

 **See ya later my flames.**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my little fireflies! How have you all been?**

 **Gomen! It's been four months! I'm so lame. I guess i was busy with finishing Baby Dragon (now i've got a second part to work on). Not to mention year 10 started four months ago as well. That means first year of GCSE's and also that tests are being thrown at us like their our best friends. I've already sat through 3 different unit computer science tests and that's just one subject. I feel like these next two years are gonna make me an even crappy writer because i'll be rushing to get stuff out. T.T Also, my ARMY self has been spending hours watching BTS videos and I'M SORRY BUT KOOKIE IS TOO MUCH FOR MY HEART!**

 **Ahem.**

 **I should get on with the story.**

 **I've split Lunch into two parts because it was getting too long. I'll be working on part two soon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sighed from her seat upon a thick tree branch situated 2 and a half meters above the ground. The soft summer breeze blew through the lush leaves surrounding their warm hideout. It was a refreshing feeling for the girls while the sun beat down, clearing off any unwanted clouds that dared taint its territory.

The other three school girls were lazily bathing in the cool shade of gracious ash tree. Juvia seemed half asleep, being lulled down softly by the peace. Our smaller bluenette was gulping down a crisp bottle of coke, cold from its hours spent in the fridge. And Erza? She was having a very...intimate moment with her beloved cheesecake.

Letting out a moan on satisfaction, her head dramatically fell back against the tree trunk. "I swear to whoever created this world!" She started with sparkling eyes. "If cheesecake was a person, i would marry him and have 33 babies!"

Juvia let out a breathy laugh. "What about Jellal."

"Hmm." The red head looked up cheekily. "Him too."

"Naughty!" Juvia exclaimed while the friends laughed in good humour. "Juvia didn't know Erza was into polygamous relationships!"

Erza put her empty lunch box down. Her once bright smile filled with laughter dimmed and went sour. " I heart that Beth girl from a grade below left."

Lucy blinked in surprise. " The one with braids? Why? I only spoke to her once or twice but she was sweet."

"Lisanna." Ah. "Didn't think a country bumpkin has a right to be in a prestigious school. Bullied her like no end for a good week."

Using her orange bandanna as a hair bobble, the shortest member of the group took a deep breath, irritated from her position across the green grass.

"You know what? I want to see Lisanna getting humiliated." Levy began coldly. "I don't care that that's a really bad thing to say! I want something to happen, something I wont ever forget."

"Levy..." Lucy trailed off. Her eyes began clouded as she remember the past. A time where Lisanna was her closest friend.

 _12 years ago (First Day of Kindergarten)_

 _Little Lucy stood nervously, big brown eyes shaking and hands gripping her mothers blue skirt._

 _Layla bent down to get eye to eye with her precious daughter. Her wise, warm eyes stared lovingly into the younger girls ones. "Lucy. Sweetie don't be scared. It's only for a few hours."_

 _"But okaa-san..." she whimpered softly in protest._

 _The Heartfilia mother smiled reassuringly."Don't worry. Think about it this way, you'll be able to make lots of friends and bring them home to play with."_

 _Lucy winged her fingers together. "But not boys."_

 _"No." Layla laughed._

 _"Boys have cooties and gross noises." Lucy accused, wrinkling her little button nose, ignorant to her mothers amusement._

 _"Definitely. Now, go on. The teachers waiting for you." Layla nodded at the approaching plump teacher. "I'll be back in a few hours." She finished, quickly kissing Lucy's head as her eyes eyed her watch, wary of the time._

 _The petite blonde looked up, worried yet determined. "I'll be good mommy."_

 _"Bye my little Zoryana."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ms Spetto was a kind, short and plump, middle-aged lady with long purple hair in a ponytail. Her face was square and painted with soft wrinkles. Lucy admired the red mantle on her shoulders and the soft green of her dress. Her eyes were warm and Lucy felt some of her nervousness fade away as Ms Spetto's gentle hand steered her to the Heartfilia Kindergarten entrance. It wasn't until many years later that Lucy realised it belonged to her family._

 _The supervisor lead her into the classroom. Children where already playing with toys, reading little books, drawing and finger painting. Soon, Lucy found herself standing in the middle of the room. Alone and worried._

 _"Um..." She first tried a bunch or girls who were playing dress up in the corner. "C-can i play too?"_

 _A black haired girl shook her head. "Not enough fairy clothes." her small hands indicated to their cheap sparkling outfits. "Sorry."_

 _Lucy's little heart dropped. "Okay." she mumbled, shyly moving away to find someone else._

 _After several attempts, Lucy sat down in the corner. Her eyes filled with small shiny tears._ _Mamma, i wanna go home._

 _"Hello!" A high pitched voice sounded in front of her, making the sad girl jump. The little blonde girl looked up to see another girl before her. Her hair was such a light blonde it appeared white and her blue eyes reminded her of the pretty sky._

 _"I'm Lisanna. Whats your name?" the girl smiled expectantly._

 _It took a few seconds for the small girl to process her words in her surprise. "Lucy." She refrained from mentioning how pretty she thought the blue eyes girl was. Not wanting to embarrass herself._

 _Lisanna smiled brightly. " I like your name. It's pretty. Wanna play with me?"_

 _Lucy felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment and surprise. Her answer came quickly. "Sure."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lucy and Lisanna sat at a small table, small hands dipped in paint as they made their own artistic pieces. Lucy looked up, noticing the blue eyed girls purple hands had stopped mid air and that her cheeks had turned a light pink as she stared behind her._

 _"Lisanna?" Lucy asked, making the blushing girl jump and turn more red. "What are you looking at?"_

 _The red girl brought her purple paint coloured hands onto her cheeks in an attempt to relieve her blush. "That boy. With the brown hair." She pointed._

 _Lucy turned her head around to see the side of a boy with spiky brown hair. "Why are you looking at him?"_

 _Lisanna twiddled her fingers. "I l-like him."_

 _"But boys have cooties." Lucy didn't understand._

 _"It goes away when they are older." Oh._

 _"So, will you marry him like your mamma and papa when older?"_

 _Smiling brightly, Lisanna clapped her hands. "Yup!" Suddenly Lisanna froze and eyes went big. Eyes directed behind Lucy again. "He's looking at me!"_

 _The gold haired girl turned around to see the brown haired boy looking straight at them. His eyes were at her for a moment before turning to her friend. For a second he paused, then his cheeks puffed out in laughter as he ran off._

 _"W-what?..." The flustered girl started._

 _Lucy giggled lightly. "Lisanna. You've got paint of your cheeks."_

 _"EEEEP!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that's a wrap my peeps! Comments below on what you think. How to improve? I'm trying not to be too cliche with things but IT'S HARD! 'No story is original anymore'. Don't know who said that line but damn is it true. I feel like the Lisanna part didn't come in very smoothly before the flashback. Tell me what you think.**

 **ABOUT THE HAIR! In this, its dye. Just decided that. Its important. The Strauss siblings hair are a really light blonde that looks pretty white. A lot of schools don't allow unnatural hair colours but imma ignore that.**

 **IMPORANT!**

 **I have literally changed the school system! Usually in year 12-13/grade 11/12 students only do select courses. But I've kinda messed that up because it caused me a lot of brain ache trying to fit the story with that fact. I mean, would anyone of the boys take English or Maths by choice? Maybe Jellal. So basically everyone still does Maths, English and Science but have 3-4 of their own class choices. Its basically just like advanced GCSE's style.**

 **If anyone reading this is an ARMY, comment below on your bias, bias wrecker and why you love BTS. Tribute to them being the first not from the big three companies to win the Seoul Music Awards.**

 **Hopefully the next time we meet here isn't months away :)**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Annyeonghaseyo!

I've rewatched Strong Girl Do Bong Soon way too many times in the last two weeks. My Koreaboo self is on overdrive. Yet, I somehow managed to write this which I happy about. Not to mention...IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH! Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me.

This chapter contains more memories like the previous as it is a continuation. If you look carefully, some people may spot something.

There wasn't much a response in the last chapter so I hope this one does a bit better. We'll see.

Off you go. The chapter won't read itself.

.

.

.

 _(Previously on Dragon Slayers)_

 _The gold haired girl turned around to see the brown haired boy looking straight at them. His eyes were at her for a moment before turning to her friend. For a second he paused, then his cheeks puffed out in laughter as he ran off._

 _"W-what?..." The flustered girl started._

 _Lucy giggled lightly. "Lisanna. You've got paint on your cheeks."_

 _"EEEEP!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(First day of Middle School)_

 _Now in middle school, Lucy was 11 years old. She was excited but nervous. Clutching her school bag, she stood waiting at the school gates, avoiding the eyes of passing students both her age and especially older. Where are you Lisanna? What is she fell? And hurt herself? Should I call her?_

 _Her internal questioning was interrupted by a high pitched voice."Excuse me?"_

 _"Huh?" The blonde looked in the direction of the voice but..no one. "Did I imagine that?"_

 _"No." Her head shot down. "I'm just short."_

 _Standing in front of Lucy was a small girl with azure hair cut in a bob. Her brown eyes were large with red glasses on her face. She was pretty. And tiny. Lucy was pretty average in height at 142 cm but this girl..._

 _The small blue head sighed. "130 cm."_

 _Lucy blinked in surprise. "What? How did you..."_

 _"I get asked a lot." She replied. "I know the look."_

 _"Oh. Sorry if I offended you." The Heartfilia child started. The bluenette waved her hand to silence her._

 _"No. Its fine. Levy McGarden, at your service." Levy smiled playfully._

 _Lucy laughed happily. "Lucy Heartfilia, at your service."_

 _Levy's eyes widened. "Your a Heartfilia? Cool. Anyway, I said hi because you've been standing here for the last 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Is something wrong? Nervous?"_

 _Ignoring the precise calculations of the short girl in front of her, the blonde shook her head. "That's not it. Well, I guess i'm a little nervous. But i' waiting for a friend. That's why."_

 _"Oh." Levy's mouth rounded in understanding. "I'll wait with you."_

 _"You don't have to do that."_

 _"No worries. Why shouldn't I hand out with a friend?"_

 _The two girls smiled and laughed, quickly falling into conversation. For a whole five minutes that talked, nothing interrupting the first seeds of friendship. However, it couldn't last forever. A figure soon made its way towards the two girls and stopped beside them._

 _"Lucy?"_

 _Said girl turned around and smiled in surprise. "Lisanna!" she exclaimed quickly grabbing the girl and pulling her into a warm hug. Lisanna happily returned the hug, her eyes soon landing on Levy when she pulled away._

 _"Who's this?" The white haired girl asked slowly._

 _Lucy grinned. "Lisanna Strauss, meet Levy McGarden. Levy McGarden, meet Lisanna Strauss. Me and Levy became friends while I was waiting for you. She saw me alone and thought something could be wrong. Isn't that sweet?"_

 _Levy blushed. Lisanna nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for that."_

 _"It was nothing." Levy replied, still a little pink in the cheeks."_

 _The blonde girl of the group giggled. "We can me the L's." She kept giggling until her eyes landed on Lisanna yet again, giggles turning into a gasp." OMG! You dyed your hair white like Mira!"_

 _Lisanna rolled her eyes. "You just noticed? Some friend." she commented with mock pain in her voice._

 _Lucy bumped their shoulders. "Hey! Your natural hair is really light, ok? But it looks good. It really contrasts with your bright eyes. Someone's gonna get just as pretty as their big sister. Maybe more."_

 _Now it was Lisanna's turn to blush. "If someone says i'm half as pretty as my sister, i'll be flattered."_

 _Lucy gave her best friend a look. "Lis."_

 _Lisanna copied. "Lucy."_

 _"Lis."_

 _"Lucy."_

 _"Lis"_

 _"Lucy"_

 _Just before Lucy could continue their useless banter, Levy commented. "We should probably go in. The bell will ring in like a minute." Lisanna bit her lip._

 _Lucy nodded. "Oh. You're right. Don't want to be late on our first day. Come on."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Grade 7)_

 _"OH MY GOD, LUCY!"_

 _Said girl jumped up in fright at the sound of her best friends voice. Her hand dashed out to balance the cheese sandwich that had been close to falling to its demise. Lucy turned to face Lisanna, a look of confusion and annoyance._

 _"What the hell, Lis? I nearly lost my lunch."_

 _The white haired girl dramatically flopped onto the seat next to her and squealed."_

 _"LIS! I am concerned."_

 _Lisanna waved her hands. "You would not believe what happened what just happened to me!"_

 _"What happened? And breath." Lucy insisted._

 _"So, remember that boy I liked all the way back in Kindergarden?"_

 _"Mister Brown Hair."_

 _"That's not his...anyway. I saw him today. He goes to this school, how did I not know that? It's been over a year and I didn't know. I mean what the he-"_

 _Lucy coughed._

 _"Right. Anyway...I spoke to him and we are friends."_

 _"Really? Good work."_

 _"That's not it."_

 _"You look like you're gonna burst. Tell me."_

 _Lisanna puffed her cheeks out and squealed. "I got his number."_

 _Lucy instantly jumped up, grabbing her friends hand. "SHE GOT HIS NUMBER!"_

 _"I GOT HIS NUMBER!"_

 _"Congratulations." The girls paused at the sound of a random guy walking passed at giving them a look._

 _The girls grimaced in embarrassment before turning to look back at each other. The cheesy smiled on their faces deserved a reward._

 _"So." Lisanna began, slightly out of breath. "Can you come over later. Mira won't be home so wen wont have to worry about her meddling. Elfman never comes in my room. We can talk about what to do."_

 _Lucy's smile dropped. "Oh...I would love to but... I promised Juvia to help her with her English homework after school."_

 _Lisanna frowned. "Who?"_

 _"You know, English classmate? Been friends with her since the beginning of this year."_

 _Lisanna bit her lip. "Uh, can't you reschedule?"_

 _The blonde cringed. "It's for tomorrow."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Lucy rubbed her hands in thought. "But tomorrow is Friday so I can stay for longer then."_

 _Her friend smiled slightly. "Yeah. That's true."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Last Day of Middle School)_

 _Lucy walked around the school courtyard. Their last day had ended and student were filling out. She had already said goodbye to Levy and Juvia, but she had not found Lisanna yet._

 _"Where is she? She couldn't have left already."_

 _Sighing in annoyance, the Heartfilia girl continued looking for her friend. It was a minuted later that her chocolate eyes landed on her white haired friend. Who wasn't alone._

 _Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. "Isn't that Mr Brown Hair?"She whispered for no reason in particular. "What if she is confessing?" Nodded her head, Lucy turned around to go._

 _She'll call me later._

 _But she never did._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(First day of High School)_

 _Lucy slowly walked towards the gates. There was no excitement in her eyes. Her mother had passed over the holidays and Lisanna hadn't contacted her at all. She was low and needed her friend to cheer her up._

 _And there she is._

 _Lucy smiled lightly at the sight of Lisanna. She completely ignored how different her clothes were to usual as she quickly went to her._

 _"Lisanna! Where have you been all summer? I need to talk to you. My...my mom-"_

 _"I don't really care."_

 _Lucy froze, her head raising to see the cold eyes of her once loving friend._

 _"What?"_

 _"I really don't care what you want to say." Lisanna huffed. "Over the holiday, I realized something._

 _The blonde was shocked. "W-what did you realize?"_

 _"_ _I could do so much better." Lisanna spoke harshly." Don't get buddy buddy with me again Heartfilia." And she walked off._

 _Lucy could only stand there, her eyes burning and heart beating. What just happened?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

From that day onward, Lisanna was rude and completely changed herself. The sweet Lisanna was no more. Instead there was someone...something else. And Lucy had no idea why.

"Lucy?"

She blinked. "What?"

Juvia looked worried. "You were lost in thought for a while. Are you ok?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. Nothings wrong."

Nothings changed.

.

.

.

A/N:

STORY RECOMMENDATION: The Keys of Fire by Lonestorm

Location:

Synopsis: Runaway Lucy Heartfilia finally gets to join Fairy Tail, house and school for homeless kids. What she didn't expect was to be brought there by a pink-haired, pyrotechnic black belt with a blue cat, that she might start falling for him, or that this boy could help her solve the mystery behind the golden keys left by her mother that hold a deadly secret. High school ninja AU. Nalu.

Chapters: 51 - Wordcount: 343, 076 - Reviews: 3,818 - Rated: T - Status: Complete

Review: This is a fic fans of Fairy Tail and the main four ships will definitely enjoy. Its hilarious, emotional and with great action scenes. Loosely follows the Canon story line as well if you enjoy when authors do that. I've reread this fanfiction multiple times and still get swept up by the emotions.

.

.

Moving away from that, how was the chapter. Did you enjoy the memories? There will be more in the future, if you liked them. Comment, what did you think? Improvement? I appreciate it all.

See ya!

~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~

~FlameDragonHime~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

HEY MINNA! Its been 3 weeks since my last update and if everything goes according to plan, this story should update every 3 weeks. Though, it will be four weeks for the next update because i'm going Morocco in the Easter holidays. I don't want to be stressed about updating when on holiday so the next update will be a week later. Hope you understand.

I've been in a good mood lately because of BTS winning #BestBoyBand and #BestFanArmy at the iHearts. Fingers crossed they win at the Kids Choice Awards too. There is on thing that put a damper on my moods tho.

Punish A Muslim Day, 3rd of April. I found out about this days ago and was absolutely DISGUSTED. My response to this wasn't solely because i'm Muslim but because i was appalled there were people out there with the audacity to do something so disgusting and cruel.

This is sickening.

In the UK, people have received these letters and recently there has been some supposedly covered with some form of acid. I am a UK citizen. I am a Muslim. I am absolutely horrified by this. If your a UK citizen, please be careful, especially if you're Muslim.

If you are on twitter, please help me trend #Protect_Everyone with #Protect_A_Muslim and #ENDviolence on the side on the 3rd of April. Follow me FlameDragonHime on twitter and you can DM me saying you came from here. This is serious.

If you are one of the people supporting this disgusting event, then I have nothing to say to you but the fact that you are NOT WELCOME.

I'm not sorry if this dampened anyones moods because this is a serious and important matter. I appreciate anyone who helps.

On a lighter note, the chapter.

.

.

.

.

Natsu loved his fans. He really did. They were supportive and just awesome. But...

 _'I really wish this gal can just stop staring at me!'_

As you are probably confused, let me go back a little.

After Natsu and Gray split up with Lucy, they went off towards the Math block with the help of some enthusiastic guys. Natsu and Gray had fun joking with the guys and finding out some, uh, 'important' facts about the school.

 _"Yeah. The hole is under the big set of stairs near the Art block. You can see right into the girls l-"_

Anyway! Lets continue.

So entering the Room 8 with a smile, the two boys introduced themselves for the third time that day and found themselves sitting at separate sides of the room. Our pink haired singer would usually have no problems with the scenario, but as mentioned before

 _'How is it humanly possible to not blink for so long?'_

Someone had staring issues. Particularly a pretty brown haired girl with Hatsune Miku earrings.

But, can you blame her? I mean, if a hot famous guy was sitting next to you, ya'll probably have a staring problem too. Am i right?

Natsu twitched ever so slightly and gave the girl a small, stunning smile. That's not gonna help, idiot. (Im jealous...tho i wrote it...)

As expected, she promptly stopped breathing, widened her eyes and let out a strangled screech.

"AH-my god!" Natsu jumped, pushing himself and his chair back so far the front legs were floating.

The Math teacher, Gildarts sighed. "Coco. Can you kindly regain the ability to breath and then move seats with Lyon. That wasn't a question."

Add in some pouting and dramatically slow movements we have a guy with pale blue hair instead of the girl.

"Hey." The guy raised his hand for a handshake. "The names Lyon Vastia."

Natsu smiled in relief. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He replied while shaking his hand.

"Well no shit." Lyon replied jokingly. "Pretty cool to meet you man."

"Thanks dude. I know you got told to move but thanks for this. I was getting a little...uncomfortable."

Lyon laughed quietly, trying not to notify the teacher of their conversation.

"I do not envy that side of meeting a celeb, man."

Natsu laughed. "Its a balanced diet."

The pale haired teen lowered his head and moved his pencil just above his book as the teacher glanced over, Natsu quickly copied.

"So." Natsu's eyes flickered at the sound of Lyons voice. "Since we're are here. Let me educate you on this school, aright?"

Pinkie nodded in appreciation and said a quick 'thanks' and "that would be awesome".

Lyon raised his head when he noticed the teacher was now engrossed with helping the hopeless student in class and turned towards Natsu more. "Lets start with the typical high school generalizations. Jocks. We have me," he started with a dramatic pointing at himself, " Elfman, Cobra, Macbeth and Bixlow. Popular guys; Hibiki, Eve and Ren. Popular girls; Lisanna, Angel and Ultear. Troublemakes; Jackal, Tempester and Zancrow."

Natsu nodded along processing only Ren, Lisanna and Jackal.

"Lisanna is a nice thang to look at but a bit too...dirty for my tastes. Know what i mean. And a bit of a bish too. Her lackies are just smug idiots as well. Now we have Erza," Natsu looked up, "A-stick-to-the-rules kind a girl. Yeah she's pretty hot, but she'll beat your ass to a pulp if you do something stupid in front of her. And never touch her cheesecake." Lyon gave Natsu a pointed look. "Ever."

"Okay, okay. I got it."

"Hmmm...Levy. Smart nugget. Blue hair. Pretty cute too. But hard to keep up with unless you got a lot of brains. Usually seen with a book in her hand." Natsu had to refrain from laughing at the way he was describing them.

"Now Juvia." Lyon rolled his eyes. "Now she is my type of girl. Hot, cute. Pretty weird at times tho, has a tendency to talk in third person but i think its cute af. I mean, have you seen her?"Lyon began, voice raising slightly. "Long wavy blue hair. Big eyes. And that body-"

"Lyon."

"-Ah. Sorry bout that."

Natsu smiled. "Nah. You like her?"

Smiling sheepishly, Lyon nodded. "Well, yeah."

They fell into comfortable silence for some time before the pale Juvia fan decided it was about time he finished talking.

"Oh, if I've mentioned Erza, Levy and Juvia, I need to talk about Lucy."

Natsu's head shot up. "Lucy? As in Lucy...Heart..."

"Heartfilia?" Lyon added, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Her."

"How you know about her?"

Natsu rubbed his arm with a small smile. "She's in my Homeroom and I had English with her."

"Ahh..."Lyon nodded, eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. "Well, yeah. Heartfilia is definitely nice to look at too, smart like Levy and pretty sweet from what I've experienced. My mate Dan has had a thing for her since Freshman year."

The pale jock eyed the involuntary dip of Natsu's smile as he looked down slightly. "You...like her?"

Natsu's head shot up and his face littered with a pink hue. "What?!" He whisper screamed. "No-no I don't like her-I mean I like her because she's nice and pretty-BUT I don't like her." The singer finished suddenly, gulping at the amused look of his recently new friend. "She's just nice. I've hardly spoken to her too."

"M'kay..."

.

.

.

"And that's the bell. Natsu and Gray, you need to stay here please."

As the students left the classroom, the two band members went up to the teacher. He smiled politely. "Alright. As you guys may have noticed, you are pretty popular here." Gildarts started, letting the boys share amused smirks. "So, for your safety, we will have bodyguards escorting you to a spare teachers lounge where you don't have to worry about screaming fans. This will be every break and lunch time. And you will leave school 10 minuted before everyone else as well."

Gray nodded in understanding. "So, will all four of us be in the same room?"

"I believe so."

Suddenly a figure opened the door making the occupants jump in fright and swivel around. It was one of two bodyguards. They looked stiff and agitated.

The first one who entered coughed. "Well, its now or never. Um...try to stick close its-busy out there." He said slowly, hand pushing on the door that was magically opening every second.

Natsu and Gray gasped in horror.

Fans. Like he said. Its a balanced diet.

.

.

A/N:

I hope this gave you some laughs. I kinda needed some so thought you all should have a laugh too. Please review and PM if you have any ideas.

Also, if you have a twitter account, please come and help me. I hope to see some of you there.

Just follow me anyway?

We are all human. We all should stand together.

~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~

~FlameDragonHime~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi. This is just a few days late. You may or may not remember that I was on holiday last week so this chapter is a week later. School started back up this week so I've been hit with that. BTS Love Yourself:Tear is now out for pre-ordering and I'm slowly convincing my sister to get it for me. I don't have a credit card yet so we will be having a chat soon about it. And, honestly, I was a bit disheartened by the lack of response on the last chapter.**

 **One review.**

 **One.**

 **Kinda hurts. I have seen a better response on so if this continues, I might end updating here and just focus on FF. Even a simple "Please update" is nice tho I would prefer a personal comment or constructive criticism. I like writing, I really do. But not really getting a response puts you down a bit. Please remember that. Authors want to know people are reading.**

 **Sorry if it seems like I'm nagging. I was just a little put off.**

 **On a much lighter note, BTS LOVE YOURSELF:TEARS Pre ordering! AAHHHH! I don't have a credit card yet so I have to convince my sister to get it. She said we can have a chat on her day off, Saturday! TWO DAYS AWAY! And pre ordering started yesterday. For any ARMY who want to know where to order the complete collection (or one of the 4 mini's), you can go to Amazon or Kpopmart. Its cheaper at Kpopmart at £43.89 / $62.00 then on Amazon.**

 **To the chapter? Sorry, these are always long.**

 **Song used: Don't Leave Me by BTS**

.

.

.

Lucy hadn't seen Dragon Slayers since first period and it was the last period of the day now. Music. A class the young Heartfilia always enjoyed and was passionate in. When the year started and the four best friends realized they had the same Music class, they gushed over their good luck.

The teacher was Lyra. She was an award winning musician with the appearance of a hair fell to her waist then curled at the end, and she wore a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks were a soft and healthy pink and her dress long with heart prints by her waist. her boots made of leather and for some reason, she always wore small white wings and a large harp on her back.

Unlike in the other classrooms, the chairs were set in a semi-circle with space for a performance in the gap. Around the classroom were a variety of instruments and computers for editing. It was a room filled with colours and faces. Posters were scattered of multiple artists such as Bowie, Jackson, Imagine Dragons, Beyonce, Selena Gomez and BTS in appreciation of their creative skills in the art of music.

As Lucy entered, she spotted Erza and Juvia were already waiting for class to begin and made her way to her friends.

"Levy not here yet?"

Juvia smiled as she looked up. "Levy told Juvia she was quickly grabbing her water from her locker." And a moment later, the bluenette was walking in followed by a few more students.

Once everyone was seated, Lyra clapped her hands and cleared her throat to gain the classes attention. "Hello everyone!"

"Good afternoon." The class chorused back.

Chuckling lightly, their teacher gave a large grin. "So, we are _extremely_ lucky, our class. Do you know why?" She waited a moment to see if anyone would answer before continuing, her excitement evident. "Out of the three music classes, OUR class has been chosen to host-"

Her arms suddenly swung in the direction of the door, the class following with their eyes to see the whole of Dragon Slayers dramatically jump in"

"Ta da!" The famous boy group sung out with enormous grins, arms up in the air as the door shut behind them by a body guard.

Immediately, the whole class exploded with screams and shocked reactions, the class practically jumping in their seats. The only thing stopping them from rushing their idols was the penetrating stares coming from the two bodyguards stationed at the door. Behave.

Lyra rung the small bell she kept on her desk, gaining the attention of the excited students. "Dragon Slayers will be attending our Music classes. Treat them with respect and don't forget to show them all we got!"

Lucy cheered along with the rest of the class, a few giggles also erupting.

"I think, our famous friends here should give us a little performance. Don't you?" The screams from before had nothing on the sounds that left the students mouths.

Levy gripped Lucy's arm, squealing into her ear. "A live performance for us! US!"

"I know!" Lucy squealed back.

The boys laughed heartily.

Jellal out his hands up. "Well, if you insist. What else can we do? How about one..."

"From our latest album?" Gajeel suggested.

Everyone agreed happily as the boys set up. Lucy and the girls watched in fascination as they set up the equipment. Erza blushing at the concentrated face on her favourites handsome face.

"Alright." Natsu stepped up to the mic. "This one of our Japanese songs that we got a lot of response from. Enjoy." He winked as the members readied themselves.

 **Actions = Bold** _Natsu = Italics_ Everyone = Italics Bold Normal in () is translation

[Start Music]

 **Natsu holds the mic, eyes solemn**

 _Kimi no kotoba ni wa ikutsu no imi ga_ (There are several layers of meaning)

 _Aru you ni kikoeru kara what is what?_ (To your words, What is what?)

He shakes his head in confusion

 _Nazo no ashiato_ (Mysterious footprints)

 _Mitsuketara Follow_ (Find them and follow)

 **He steps forward and looks around**

 _Oikomareru my shadows_ (Cornered are my shadows)

 _Hikari no ura ni hisometa what_ (Hidden behind the light, what?)

 **Natsu lifts his hand, covering his face from the light**

 _Aenai kimi dake ga shiru my answer_ (Can't meet you, the only one who knows my answer)

 _Togireru mae ni_ (Before it comes to an end)

 _I wanna know everything_ (I wanna know everything)

 **Voice suddenly hits a higher pitch and slows as he puts his hand forward**

 _Toki ga nagareru hodo fukamaru kimi no_ (The more time flows, the more it deepens)

 _Kako to mirai no aida ni iru buku wa ima_ (I'm between your past and future right now)

 **Hand quickly returns and he slams it on his chest as the temps suddenly increases**

 **.**

 _Don't leave me_ (Don't leave me)

 _I believe Hashiridasu_ (I believe, start running)

 _No ending...Kimi wa boku no kodou_ (No ending...your'e my heartbeat)

 _Tatoe donna ame ni utarete mo_ (No matter what, rain falls)

 **He imitates rain with his fingers**

 _Tatoe donna yami ni kesarete mo_ (No matter what, darkness erases)

Natsu's hand quickly drops down _Sukuidasu yo kanarazu_ (I'll definetely save you)

 _Kimi wa hitori janai_ (You are not alone)

 **.**

 _Ugoku hazunai tokei no hari ga ima_ (The hand on the clock that should be frozen is now)

 _Ippo ippo fumidasu you ni moving on_ (Advancing, step by step, like moving on)

 **His voice deepens yet again as he starts to walk towards the middle of the classroom tempo speeds again**

 _Calling me passing me_ (Calling me passing me)

 _Surechigai all of it, destiny_ (Missing all of it, destiny)

 **He shakes his finger as he looks at a random female**

 _You don't gotta worry 'bout a thing_ (You don't gotta worry 'bout a thing)

 _Nah Not a thang_ (Nat not a thang)

 _Kondo wa oer ga okuru ban_ (This time its my turn to send them)

 **He looks towards Lucy and walks towards her**

 _Kanarazu todokeru your thoughts_ (I'll definitely reach you, your thoughts)

 _Toki ga modoseru nara denaseru no ni_ (If only I could rewind time and start over)

 **He kneels in front of her and takes her hand**

Kage to hikari no aida ni iru kimi wa naku(You cry between the shadow and light)

.

 _Don't leave me_ (Don't leave me)

 _I believe te wo nobasu_ (I believe, reach out) _reach out_

 _No ending.. Kimi wa boku no kibou_ (No ending..your'e my hope) _my hope_

 _Tatoe donna ame ni utarete mo_ (No matter what, rain falls)

 _Tatoe donna yami ni kesarete mo_ (No matter what, darkness erases)

 _Me wo tojizu ni kanite_ (Keep you eyes open and feel it)

 _Kimi wa hitori janai_ (You are not alone)

.

 **He gets up and goes back to the middle**

 _Ah~_

 _Subete wa byousoku de kako e_ (Everything returns to the past in seconds)

 _Ima wo ikiru wo shitta_ (I found a reason for living in the present)

 _Kimi to deatte_ (Meeting you)

 **His smile is bittersweet as he sings the chorus for the last time**

Don't leave me(Don't leave me)

I believe Hashiridasu(I believe, start running) _start running_ _Oh, oh oh~_

No ending.. Kimi wa boku no kodou(No ending..you're my heartbeat) my heartbeat

Tatoe donna ame ni utarete mo(No matter what, rain falls)

Tatoe donna yami ni kesarete mo(No matter what, darkness erases)

Sukuidasu yo kanarazu(I'll definitely save you)

Kimi wa hitori janai(You are not alone)

The music ends and the class erupts into applause. A certain blonde, red in the face.

.

.

.

 **A/N: That's a wrap my fireflies.**

 **That was BTS Don't leave me from the Japanese album love Yourself. It only came out recently.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	11. Important Notice! Please Read!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update and before one person starts thinking that I'm abandoning this story (there is always one) I am not. This chapter is just gonna be late. The reason is I'm having my exams right now and they last two weeks. Until next Friday. As well as this, Ramadan (month of fasting for Muslims) may be starting tonight too. That makes it harder for me to update since I need to help make Iftar (dinner to break the fast) everyday, have school and do all my religious stuff. Not to mention I really shouldn't be writing fanfic during a religious month of prayer if you know what I mean. The thought is already hard enough since BTS decided they are gonna drop Love Yourself Tear album on FRIDAY SO DURING RAMADAN! The emotional struggle me and other Muslim ARMY's will be going through for this month is no joke. The Fake Love Teaser Trailer gave me a heart attack and its gonna take a lot of restraint to avoid listening to music and watching the MV's while fasting. Any ARMY reading this shout out in the comments!

I hope you guys respect my reasons and decisions for delaying this chapter. I know it must be annoying and I'm not the most regular updater but I have been sticking to a schedule lately and this is a religious obligation for me. I quite enjoy Ramadan and to any fasting as well I wish you good look and an early Ramadan Kareem!

 **15/05/2018**

 **Twitter: Keeping BTS Halal In Ramadan FlameDragonHime**

 **~Let The Fires In Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


	12. I'M BACK

MY LOVELY UNFED FIREFLIES!

I AM BACK IN BUSINESS!

Ramadan ended as well as Eid but school is still going...rude.

So I will be updating soon when I have the chance and I hope you enjoy it. I have many plans and its all about how quickly i can get it all down to be honest. But i will try to not delay it too much.

Oh? Any BTS ARMY coming to the 5th of August meet up in Birmingham? Cause I am. Tell me if you are.

Also!

"I had to take a moment to write to you, because **people like you made history this week.** Two young boys were given the right to be treated with medical cannabis after hundreds of thousands of you supported their petitions. Not only have these victoriestransformed these children's lives, **they've sparked a national conversation** that is pushing the Government to consider making medical cannabis legal."

I am so happy about this! To think me signing helped these boys live. So remember, even if you think it wont mean much, if you see something like this, just sign it. You never know.

SEE YOU LOVELIES SOON!


	13. Sorry About This

**Hey...**

 **Its been about half a year...**

 **How you all doing aha...**

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry everyone!**

 **I'm currently in Year 11 and anyone who knows about UK education knows that's a really important year with GCSEs. Its really important I do well so I've been focusing on my education a lot and when i haven't I've been relaxing. I honestly haven't been on Wattpad in like a month or two. To be honest I've been pretty behind in the fanfic world hhh I have like 300 unread chapters from waiting in my email and no time to check them out. It's frustrating as hell.**

 **So guys I'm so so sorry I will try to update soon but please understand my situation. I do miss you guys. If you have twitter hmu at FlameZookHime and I'll reply when I'm on there.**

 **Sorry again :(**

 **I'll be back as soon as possible but it could be after my exams in May-June**

 **I love you my fireflies**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


End file.
